


"The bed is cold without you"

by gothamsgaygirlgang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsgaygirlgang/pseuds/gothamsgaygirlgang
Summary: Selina can't sleep and can't leave, so she drags Ivy out of her lab to come to bed.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Poison Ivy/Catwoman, PoisonCat - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	"The bed is cold without you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble a friend sent on Tumblr, I like it so I'm posting it here.

Selina tossed and turned. Again. She had lost count of the times she had kicked the duvet off before pulling it back on. Rolling over, flipping her pillow. Laying on her side, on her stomach. Nothing felt comfortable. Sleep continued to evade her.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. There were many nights where her sheets felt prickly and unwelcoming. Those nights she managed to fill with jewellery stores, art galleries, party crashes, and trips to the Iceberg Longue. Unfortunately, she was forced to keep a low profile. Something big was in the works and she couldn’t afford to spoil it now. Any other night she might have risked it, the frustration winning out. But she hadn’t seen the Bat Symbol in the sky and her phone was dead. Nothing was there to distract from her nightly excursion.

So, there was her last resort. Having a warm body next to her.

Ivy sat in her makeshift laboratory. Glowing liquids of various colours illuminating her pale green skin. Something simmered gently over a Bunsen and the smell of formaldehyde filled the air. She had been in her for hours, nearly a full day. Her hair is scraggly from all the times she had run her hands through in frustration.

“Ivy?” Selina spoke tentatively as she stepped into the lab.

“Working.” She replied curtly, still hunched over her beakers.

“It’s late.”

“Hmm.”

“Aren’t you tired?” Selina asked, sure to keep her voice as gentle as possible.

“Working,” Ivy repeated.

“Have you watered yourself today?”

Ivy stopped. Every plant in the room seemed to ripple. The hairs on the back of Selina’s neck stood up. She had learned her lesson before. Nothing to remind Ivy that she was shackled to a human form. A body. One that needed sleep, and nutrition, and nurturing. Selina had learned to thread the needle, Ivy couldn’t stand to see flowers wilt, including herself.

“C’mon Red, let’s go to bed. It’s cold without you.” She rested a hand on her shoulder and felt Ivy relax under her touch. Success.

“Thank you, Selina.” She rose from her desk. “I’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

“Good. And take a shower first, wash the chemical smell off.”


End file.
